


By Any Other Name

by pomegrenadier



Series: Structural Integrity [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaesa gets promoted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**o.O.o**

"What is this?" Jaesa says, frowning at the complicated form on the datapad.  
  
"The paperwork behind the Empire's might," says Evren. "Specifically, your promotion to Lord."  
  
"My—you—but I'm—"  
  
"You've more than earned it. Everything's filled out already, save the name. I didn't know if you wanted a name to go along with the title—usually the master chooses their apprentice's name, if any, but that seemed a bit presumptuous, so . . . Do you? Want one, that is?"  
  
Jaesa stares at him, then bursts out laughing, sending her amusement and surprise and affection blooming through the Force. "Thank you," she says. "I—why not? If I'm going to make a difference in the Empire, distancing myself from Jaesa the Jedi Padawan would provide a significant advantage. Even if people know of my past, they'll think I'm trying to bury who I was, prove my devotion by erasing everything from my life before."  
  
"Indeed." Evren slides the datapad across the table. "Any ideas?"  
  
Half an hour of brainstorming later, forms sent off to whatever database keeps track of these things, there's nothing left but to make it official. She stands before the Emperor's Wrath in the main room of the ship she has come to call home. Evren clasps his hands behind his back, smiling; Vette perches on the edge of the holoprojector, swinging her legs, Force signature bubbling with pride and delight.  
  
Her family. Not by blood, but by chance, and choice.  
  
The ceremony is short and simple. Less elaborate even than when Baras raised Evren to lordship, not so long ago. Evren looks her in the eye and says, "In recognition of your dedication to the Sith path, your service to the Empire, and your mastery of the Force, I name you Caecitas, Dark Lord of the Sith."  
  
Jaesa bows. _Caecitas_. Blindness. Accusation, mockery, and warning—and best of all, its intended recipients will believe it's for the Jedi she left behind, rather than the Sith she subverts every day of her life among them. "You honor me."  
  
"The honor is mine," says Evren, voice softening. "I could not have asked for a better 'apprentice.' Or a better friend. Thank you, Jaesa." He takes a breath. "Rise, Lord Caecitas."  
  
She straightens. She feels no different. And perhaps it's only appropriate that a new name and a new title don't change her—she _knows_ who she is.  
  
She is Jaesa Willsaam, once a Jedi, now a Sith. She is Jaesa Willsaam, who works from the shadows to protect the Light.  
  
She is Jaesa Willsaam, and she's home.

**o.O.o**


End file.
